1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having simple assembling and disassembling structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products, particularly to street lamps. Over time street lamps accumulate a lot dust inside and out. In this state, the street lamp has to be disassembled in order to clean the dust particles. Generally, a structure of the street lamp is complicated that it is unduly time-consuming to disassemble and assemble the street lamp.
Therefore, a new LED lamp which has a simple assembling and disassembling structure is desired to overcome the above described shortcomings.